I'm Like A Bird
by darkraven93
Summary: song-fic. "i'm like a bird". BBRae. please R & R.


**[song-fic. 'I'm Like A Bird' by Nelly Furtado. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Well, besides the thought behind it.**

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven was on the top of the Tower, looking out into the water, deep in thought.

_You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade_  
**How can I stay here when I have no need to be?**

_You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change_  
**No one really needs me. **

_And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true_  
**What reasons keep me here?**

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is (soul is) _

**Beast Boy**.

_I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

**He would never forgive me if I left. **  
_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is (soul is) _

_But we could never be anything._

_I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years

**He still tries to talk to me.**  
_And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well_

**After all I've done to him.**  
_And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true_

**I don't deserve someone like him.**

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is (soul is) _

_I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away (fly away)  
I don't know where my soul is (soul is) _

_I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
_

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye_  
_It's just that every time you try to tell me, me that you love me_

**I... I would miss him if I left though.**  
_Each and every single day_

_I know I'm going to have to eventually give you away_

Raven sighed as she left the roof.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy knew there was something wrong as soon as she entered. He always knew, but never asked about it.

**She has never told me any other time, so why should I ask now? **He asked himself. But he knew that if he would ask, he would get an answer. **Not a complete answer, but still and answer at that. **

He saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was making some tea. As always. She never ate anything anymore.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, walking over to where she was sitting at the table.

She looked up from her drink. "Nothing. Where are the others?" she asked quietly.

"Well, they went to the pizza place. They decided that I should stay here if you came down anytime soon." He didn't mention that it was his idea.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. I'll be in my room then." She turned to leave.

"Raven?" He used her full name, knowing she wouldn't take it nicely if he asked her something using her nickname.

She turned to him. "Yes?" **I know what you're asking even though the answer is no every time. **

He changed his mind so quickly she didn't know what he was going to ask. "Umm... would you like to take a walk or something with me? I mean it doesn't have to be now, but I thought I should ask now, so I wouldn't bother you later," he said in a rush.

She looked at him, unsure of what to say. _**Say yes! **_All her emotions yelled.

"Sure," she simply said. **It won't kill me to go on a walk. **His eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked. Part of him thought she was joking.

"Yes." She turned to leave.

He stopped her. "Rae?" he said. "Thanks. Really, I mean it."She looked at him.

"No prob."

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Two hours later, Raven came down from her room. She strode into the living room to see Beast Boy on the couch, snoring. "Beast Boy, wake up." She went over to him to shake him awake. As she leaned over him, his eyes opened. He blinked a few times then stretched., raising his eyebrow. "What? I was going to wake you up." she said defensively.

"Sure you were." he said slyly. She gave him the death look as he got up, unaffected. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

" 'Kay, then"

They went to the park. For two hours, they just walked and talked. Soon, they had nothing else to talk about.

"Hey, can I show you something?" Beast Boy said, breaking their silence. "Sure. What is it?"

"You'll see." She smiled. His smile was twice as big.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

By the time they arrived, the sun had already gone down. Raven could see a building in front of them, but nothing else. Beast Boy led her into the building.

"where are we?" she asked, hurriedly being drug along by the excited boy.

"Just a little place I found one day."

"Okay. So _where _are we?"

"A little bit past the edge of the park."

"Ok, so what is this place?"

"You'll see in two seconds." He flipped on the lights.

Raven gasped. "It's a library." She turned to him. "Do you come here often?"

" 'Bout every other day. It's the only quiet place around."

"It's amazing." She looked around at all the books. "Were these here when you first came?"

"No. I decided to make it a library. I thought it fit the building."

"It fits perfectly," she said, "But why? Why a library?"

"I decided that it was time I started reading more. And I thought you would like it." He didn't add that she was the first thought that crossed his mind when he found this place.

**Me? You thought of me? **Her eyes said, tears rimming them.

**Yes.**

She stepped towards him, looking into his eyes deeply. "Thank you. I will come here regularly," she said. And then she hugged him.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy almost fell over in shocked. **She's hugging me! Me! I guess she likes the library. **

[its finally done! Thank you for reading, and thank you bbiscute for all the help. This story would be awful without your help. Thanks again. Please R & R.


End file.
